Standing Still
by illgiveyouablackeye
Summary: A story of an exhausted pigtailed girl and the constant shit storms she’s pushed into.


The first thing she remembers is being thrown to the dirt by the matron. The orphange she was staying at had gone through hard times and from the smaller scraps of food that the young girl was getting compared to the others, she knew it was deliberate starvation. Crow had stopped in and checked on her, something that happened often, only to grow tense as she talked. Her legs kicked back and forth off the shabby bed she sat on, mouth flapping wildly as she went on about her week. Crow liked her because she was happy and she didn't want that to change. Much of the population in the orphanage disliked her and she wasn't too sure why. Whatever sadness she held right now wasn't worth losing Crow. His visits were the best things she ever got and in the end, whatever sadness she had always ended up going away. She _wished_ she hadn't let it slip that they were feeding her less. Crow only wanted what was best for her, and she understood why he had reached out to the matron but actions have consequences. This one being the sudden influx of anger.

One moment, Naruko was in her room and she was staring at the wall just imagining different sorts of things and then the next she was on her back, chest winded, and blonde pigtails staring up at the sky as the matron went on of her ungrateful attitude and obnoxious voice. There was a kick to her side and she could see other orphans looking out at her from the windows, eyes wide. Their schoolyard bullying compared nothing to this. None of them, even in all there horror, rushed out to stop it and she closed her eyes.

For the first time in her short 4 years of life, Naruko wished that she wasn't here.

She was sitting on a swing when Crow found her 6 hours later. She felt him come up, that green surge of power. Naruko liked Crows energy. She liked how his aura felt and how he glowed green sometimes when he did tricks for her. At that moment, however, she found no amusement.

"Naruko."

She nodded her head the slightest, cheek pressed against the cold chain that had chilled as the night got colder. Her eyes stared out across the empty park and the dark blue sky that was slowly setting over the ground. Naruko allowed herself one wish in that moment. Then, she turned to him and smiled.

"Crow-chan," She nodded once more in acknowledgement. The man stood there, watching her, before shaking his head. 10 minutes after that and they were waiting outside the Hokage's office. 40 minutes after that and she was inside a small apartment. It was small, full of more space than furniture, and quiet. The bookshelves that lined the wall in the living room were pretty bare. There was a table in the kitched and 2 plates, 3 cups, and a few utensils. Her bedroom was as empty as the kitchen, only holding a bed and a nightstand. There was a slight pain in her chest as she stared at it all but it ws outweighed by relief.

"I like it!" Naruko laughed happily, giving a smile to the Hokage and Crow. And she did.

"I'm glad. You have an allowance for the month to come till graduation but Crow-san will oversee it to make sure it is well spent. You are starting the academy soon, Naruko, so it's why you're allowed to take care of yourself but this means you need to learn to cook and such. Do you understand?" He wanted her to understand just how serious he was but Naruko could only quirk her brow in confusion.

"Oji-san," Naruko began, an exasperated look on her face, "I _know_ how to cook." He didn't seem to believe her however which only irked her more.

"I _do._ I used to cook at the orphange all the time!" She sighed annoyedly, crossing her small arms. The old man looked at her with a dark look and she winced at the thought of him maybe being annoyed at her disrespect but it was only there for a moment before it was gone.

"Ah, silly me. Forgive this old man, Naruko," The hokage bent down, hand sat a top her head and Naruko smiled. His eyes were sad and it made her heart hurt. She wished he wasn't.

"Of course, Oji-chan!"


End file.
